taptapinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor Points
Not to be confused with Infinity Gems, as Valor Points were known prior to v1.1.2. Valor Points (VP) are the orange stars sometimes dropped by bosses and Superbosses. Each Valor Point increases the DPS of the Hero that dropped it by 1%. You can see how many Valor Points each of your Heroes has at the top right of their info panels. In v1.4.0, Valor Point trading and Valor Point upgrades were introduced. This interface can be accessed by clicking the orange star icon in the top right corner of the game or pressing V on PC versions of the game. Obtaining Valor Points Valor Points can be dropped by any bosses except Guardians from level 105 onward. As with Infinity Tokens, Valor Points only have a chance to drop if it is your first time defeating that boss level on the current run. This rules out farming bosses for Valor Points. Like Infinity Tokens, Valor Points will disappear if you do not pick them up before going to the Edge of Infinity. Valor Points dropped by Superbosses, who are not hireable, will count toward Aidith's DPS. Drop Rates The base chance of Valor Point drops is 25%. This can be increased to 50% by upgrading the Guardian Viraco's power Star Shine with Infinity Tokens. You can soul-link Viraco to double the effect of Star Shine for up to 75% VP drop chance. The Spell Liquid Infinity will further increase the chance for Valor Points to drop to a maximum of 100% for the duration of activity of the spell. Viraco's power Prism will increase the number of Valor Points dropped. Prism has no maximum level. Valor Point Trading & Upgrades In any game version after v1.4.0, clicking the orange star icons in the top right of the screen or on Hero info panels icon on a Hero's info panel, or pressing V on PC versions, will open the Valor Point trading and upgrade window. If you have not yet earned any Valor Points, the Trading and Upgrade menu will not be accessible. Trading Choosing two different Heroes in the window gives you the option to trade Valor Points from the left Hero to the right Hero. Clicking on the 10:1 button will scroll through the various trade amounts. As 90% of the Valor Points will be lost in the process of any trade, the decision to trade Valor Points should not be taken lightly. It is highly recommended to back up your save before trading any Valor Points in case it has a negative effect on your progress. Upgrading If the Heroes on both sides are the same, you will instead be given the option to upgrade that Hero to the next tier. Each upgrade will increase the effectiveness of all of a Hero's skills by 100%. The first upgrade only costs 100 Valor Points. Further upgrades require a greater amount of Valor Points, and Infinity Gems as well. Upgrading too early will cause that Hero to lose DPS. To find out how many Valor Points you should save up before upgrading, see the VP Upgrading Guide. Category:Guides